Newspaper Clippings
by Kaima
Summary: The romance of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, told through newspaper clippings that hint at their relationship.


A/N: This is actually a companion piece to another ADMM story I am writing. It is not finished or posted on here yet, but will be eventually. These clippings are meant to go along with that story, I just thought they worked on their own, kinda, as a story, so I thought I would post them.

From The Daily Prophet, June 25, 1881

Scotland. Hogwarts may very well have a new prodigy on its hands. Albus Dumbledore of Godric's Hollow is graduating this year, after receiving the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, a prize not won by a Hogwarts student in over a century. He has also recently accepted the position as British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, where he will begin working in the fall. Albus took 7 N.E.W.T. level classes, and his teachers expect him to receive "Outstanding" in all of them.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, September 1, 1936

Scotland. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a new Transfiguration teacher warming its halls today. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and if you haven't heard his name before now, just wait. The young man is poised to take the wizarding world by storm. "Why, he did things with a wand that I'd never seen before," gushed Griselda Marchbanks, head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. Madam Marchbanks, little more than a decade older than Dumbledore herself, has already revamped the entire O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. system to allow for more competent students. Headmaster Armando Dippet declined to comment on his choice of Professor Dumbledore, but his Deputy Headmistress, Galatea Merrythought, did speak on his behalf. "Dumbledore is the logical choice, of course. He's the most skilled wizard with Transfiguration of his generation - and I would know, as I had to sub the class several times myself over the past few years. Never have I seen anyone his equal in both skill and passion." We will see if Professor Dumbledore truly lives up to his reputation in this school year, which begins today.

* * *

From Transfiguration Today, October 1942

...and let it not be said that interest in our fine subject is waning! This year at Hogwarts, with the permission of Headmaster Armando Dippet, Transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore has reinstated the Transfiguration Club. This club, not present in the school since Dumbledore's own schooling, provides an outlet for gifted Transfiguration students to hone their skills and converse with others well-versed in the craft. The club has instituted officers, with shy but sweet 5th year Minerva McGonagall at its head. Last week, we sat down with her to ask a few questions:

TT: Whose idea was this, to reinstate this noble institution?

MM: Oh, it was Al - Professor Dumbledore's idea. He's always thinking of exciting new things for our class to do, and now he has created enough interest in Transfiguration at Hogwarts to warrant the creation of this group.

TT: What are your plans for the group, as its leader?

MM: Oh, um...well, I have a lot of ideas, but I don't want to say until I discuss them with Al - [she coughs] Professor Dumbledore. I will say that we have weekly meetings and study groups, and encourage students of all ages to attend, even if they don't feel they excel in Transfiguration. The club is an excellent place to study and practice.

TT: Professor Dumbledore says that you have exceptional skill in Transfiguration. Do you plan on working in the field?

MM: [blushes] He said that? Really? Of course I plan on working in the field [her voice quickens] it's been my dream, you know, since my father and all - [Miss McGonagall's father is none other than the esteemed Charles McGonagall, noted theorist] he's always promoted learning and Transfiguration has always been my favorite, I hope to be a teacher someday. [She breathes.]

It seems as if the new Transfiguration Club is in good hands. Keep following our "Transfiguration Youth" section for further developments.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, June 14, 1943

Scotland. It seems as if the plague of the unnamed monster at Hogwarts has reached its end. Prefect Tom Riddle discovered third year student Rubeus Hagrid housing an Acromantula within the depths of the school. Hagrid has been expelled from the institution, apparently against the wish of Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration Professor and slated for the position of Deputy Headmaster.

"Hagrid has repented and wished no one harm," Dumbledore insisted yesterday evening in his office, while his aide and prodigy Minerva McGonagall toiled away in the corner. "He is deeply sorry for the harm that has been caused, and has apologized to Myrtle's family. I do not think that compassion and interest for a magical creature such as an Acromantula should prevent his magical education."

We asked Minerva McGonagall, the aforementioned aide, the general feeling amongst the students of Hogwarts. She replied, "I do believe that most students are against him, they don't believe him...but I know Hagrid, and I know that he did not wish for any of this to happen. He just loves magical creatures - that's his favorite class, you know."

Hagrid has also been caught with several other minor dangerous creatures housed in his dormitory. This is without mentioning the most awkward part of the story - Hagrid is half-giant. Those with giant blood have tendencies towards violence and malicious intent towards wizards, and harboring this young half-giant is a dangerous step indeed for Hogwarts. "Honestly, I'm surprised it's stayed quiet this long," says Abraxas Malfoy, a member of Hogwarts' Board of Governors. "I voted against the decision myself before the half-giant was admitted. However, Dumbledore managed to wheedle votes out of the other governors, and now see what has happened. A tragedy." Despite the wishes of Albus Dumbledore, it is likely that Rubeus Hagrid will never walk the halls of Hogwarts again. And quite frankly, the students will most likely sleep better at night.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, August 15, 1945

Germany. Grindelwald's forces are on the move. Sources suggest that he has established a stronghold at Weisbaden, though this has yet to be confirmed with the Ministry of Magic. A brief statement was issued by the Ministry this morning:

_We have arranged a Task Force to deal with the Grindelwald issue, and we can assure that no harm will come to wizarding Britain. We hope to assist the Germans in the finding and capturing of this dangerous wizard, but we ask that all wizards living on the island continue their normal lives. _

Rumored to be on this Task Force are Albus Dumbledore [Transfiguration Professor, Hogwarts], Charles McGonagall [Transfiguration theorist] and the noted Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Information will be given as it becomes available. Please continue to follow The Daily Prophet for further information.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, August 25, 1945

Germany. Britain has received its first casuality from the effort against Grindelwald. The noted theorist Charles McGonagall was killed by the Avada Kedavra curse yesterday evening, during a raid on Grindelwald's Weisbaden stronghold. The Ministry has declared war against the dark wizard, and any with information relating to him or his followers should contact the Department of Magical Defense immediately. Charles is survived by his daughter, Minerva McGonagall, who was also present at the battle, unbeknownst to the Task Force. She lost her mind at the sight of her father's dead body and is recuperating in St. Mungo's, though her status at this point is unknown.

The Ministry has issued a short statement:

_All witches and wizards over the age of 17 wishing to join the Task Force against Grindelwald are instructed to owl the Department of Magical Defense immediately. A passing N.E.W.T. in Defense Against the Dark Arts is required, and documentation should be sent with your owl._

* * *

From St. Mungo's medical records, August 26-27, 1945

11:45 P.M. Patient presented with delirium. Speaks in short bursts, and two words - "Albus" and "Father." Albus Dumbledore has signed as her primary caretaker temporarily.

3:00 A.M. Patient's throat collapsed during sleep - was reinflated with mediwizard spell.

3:14 A.M. Patient given Muggle anti-anxiety medication at the instruction of Albus Dumbledore, who claims to have studied Muggle remedies. He has signed off leaving no liability to St. Mungo's for this unorthodox treatment.

4:15 A.M. Patient is awake and coherent. Refuses to speak to mediwizards, and refuses to allow Albus Dumbledore to leave the room. Dumbledore has not suggested leaving the room and apparently has no intention on doing so.

7:37 A.M. Patient cried for the first time since admission. Ordered all mediwizards to leave the room. After several minutes, patient allowed Dumbledore to leave the room and mediwizards discussed post traumatic stress order with him. He insists she is fine.  
7:46 A.M. Patient is released and leaves with Dumbledore.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, September 2, 1945

Germany. The Dark Wizard known as Grindelwald is now imprisoned. He was defeated by Albus Dumbledore yesterday morning in a duel in front of the prison Nurmengard. While the rest of the Task Force captured the attention of Grindelwald's forces, Dumbledore snuck through the prison's winding halls and sought ought Grindelwald alone. After what the Prophet has been told was a thrilling chase, the two faced down upon the grassy knoll in front of the prison, the duel ending with Dumbledore's wand at Grindelwald's neck. The Task Force was given authority to kill, however Dumbledore showed mercy on the vile wizard, and instead overtook the prison with the Task Force and imprisoned the guilty and released those innocent trapped within its walls. The Prophet sat down with Dumbledore yesterday and discussed this amazing feat.

DP: Many will ask this question, and we want to be the first. Why didn't you kill Grindelwald?

AD: A wise man once said, "Many that live deserve death; many that die deserve life? Can you give it to them?" It is not my place to kill Grindelwald, and is my hope that one day he feels remorse for the things he has done.

DP: How exactly did you manage to get past the commotion of the fight to seek out Grindelwald?

AD: I had some help from an animagus companion, who wishes to remain anonymous.

DP: Would this animagus companion be a Miss Minerva McGonagall, who it is rumored that you trained the be the youngest animagus in recorded history?

AD: I am not at liberty to say.

DP: What will you do now? Many have you slated to work for the Ministry, even to perhaps become Minister yourself. What are your thoughts on this?

AD: Hogwarts is my home; my place is there with its students. I feel horribly guilty that I have missed the first day of term, and I certainly will not be missing the second. If you'll excuse me, I must go prepare for my class.

Albus Dumbledore: a man of passion and dedication, and few words when it comes to the press. In our next issue: Where Grindelwald Went Wrong.

* * *

From _Witch Weekly,_ January 1946

Your votes are in, and this year's "Most Charming Smile" award goes to Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Dark Wizard Grindelwald. It comes as no surprise, as you - our readers - have been requesting articles on the wizard ever since his defeat. Today we sit down with Mr. Charming Smile himself to ask **the important questions.**

WW: Albus Dumbledore, Alana Akers, good to meet you.

AD: You as well, young lady. I do not recognize your face - you did not go to Hogwarts?

WW: Sadly no. I am a Beauxbatons alum. But enough about me! Witches around the world want to know - are you available, Mr. Dumbledore?

AD: Available? [he ponders.] Why, I suppose so. I offer tutoring sessions in the evening with any witch or wizard eager to learn about Transfigraution, as well as host a Transfiguration Club once a week -

WW: No no no, Mr. Dumbledore, you misunderstand! The witches of the world wish to know if you are seeing someone, or if you are married!

AD: [he ponders again.] No, I assure you I am not married. And, strictly speaking, I _see _a lot of people - I see you right now, Ms. Akers.

WW: [the lovely reporter blushes] Why Mr. Dumbledore! Still, you evade my question! Are you dating anyone, Mr. Dumbledore?

AD: Dating...hrm. Not very familiar with the institution I must admit. Back when I was born, witches were simply paired up with wizards based on whim! Parents would arrange marriages to allow for suitable offspring, suitable wealth, or any other various reasons. But ah, that was back in the mid 1800's. I suppose I should keep abreast with current trends.

WW: Mid 1800s? Mr. Dumbledore, you certainly do not show your age! Why, your hair is still as red as a sunset! Would you care to divulge your exact age to the readers of Witch Weekly?

AD: My birth is so far in the dim reaches of antiquity that it is hard even for me to remember it. Suffice it to say that I am over 100 years old. I wonder if the readers of Witch Weekly would still be interested in such an old timer?

WW: [the lovely reporter laughs nervously] Oh Mr. Dumbledore, I'm sure they would. I'm sure they would.

For a complete spread of pictures taken around Hogwarts of Dumbledore in action, please turn to the centerfold.

* * *

From Witch Weekly, February 1946

It seems that this years winner of the "Most Charming Smile" award is a little trickster! Witches, Albus Dumbledore is _not _in his 100's, but rather is only 65. Does this matter? Of course not, the man is charming no matter his age. We just feel it our duty to inform the witches of the world with **the important information**. While Dumbledore's dating status is still unknown, we still encourage all witches to get out there and make themselves available.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, August 31, 1950

Scotland. Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has published a dissertation available for public review on the 12 Uses of Dragon's Blood. This dissertation is expected to become standard learning for all young witches and wizards and is currently in the process of being added in new editions of standard textbooks. When asked where he found the time amidst his teaching duties to write this dissertation, he rather sheepishly admits that he left many of the more clerical teaching duties to his newly hired secretary, Minerva McGongall, who received a N.E.W.T. in Transfiguration when she attended Hogwarts, under the eye of Professor Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall is the youngest animagus in recorded history and is assumed to have assisted Dumbledore in his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. She was registered as an animagus at age 19, and is now 24. She assists in the teaching of many of Dumbledore's classes and is expected to accept a teaching job at Hogwarts in the coming years.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, September 1, 1950

Scotland. Albus Dumbledore has been awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, for his work on the 12 uses of Dragon's blood and his 1945 defeat of Dark Wizard Grindelwald. Many wizards and witches have been pushing for his nomination for the prestigious award since his defeat of Grindelwald, and now with his important discovery on dragon's blood published, the Order of Merlin can ignore him no longer. Dumbledore, in his acceptance speech, assured the wizarding world that he plans on continuing work and that currently he is working on an alchemy project with noted alchemist Nicholas Flamel, only known creator of the Philospher's Stone.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, September 1, 1955

Scotland. Albus Dumbledore has been officially named Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Armando Dippet has settled into retirement after a long and rewarding career, and the question many are asking is _Why Hogwarts?_ Dumbledore has professed a love for the school in the past, but one must wonder why a wizard with such immense talent could settle as the Headmaster of a school, albeit as prestigious of a school as Hogwarts has become. Once slated to become Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore is more than qualified for any position he wishes to fill.

Dumbledore, for the time being, will continue teaching his Transfiguration classes, but has issued a release asking interested applicants for the position send their qualifications to him by owl.

* * *

From The Daily Prophet, December 1, 1956

Scotland. It seems that the post of Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts has finally been filled. After an exhausting year and a half search, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and staff have chosen Miss Minerva McGonagall, who assisted Dumbledore in the defeat of Grindelwald, is a registered animagus, and received a N.E.W.T. in Transfiguration (as well as 5 other subjects) during her time at Hogwarts. She had been working as Dumbledore's secretary up until the appointment. In an short interview, she stated that the reason she did not put her application in sooner was that she was afraid that Dumbledore would not be able to hold up during his first year as Headmaster without someone taking care of his clerical duties, an area in which McGonagall states "his skills are extremely lacking." Though to some, it may be reassuring that a man as great as Dumbledore has some fault.

* * *

From The Quibbler, January 1957. "McGonagall: Mad or Madly in Love?"

Minerva McGonagall, recently hired Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, is more than skilled for her position. However, she worked as a mere secretary, a teacher's aide from 1950 until her appointment at Hogwarts as a full-time professor. What could possess her to choose to work in a position for which she was clearly overqualified for such a long period of time? Was she insane? Or was she...in love?

Miss McGonagall denied an interview with the Quibbler, insisting that she had a meeting with the Headmaster. And believe you me, reader, this only supports our theory! For Minerva McGonagall only worked as an aide for so long _because _she was an aide for esteemed wizard Albus Dumbledore! [For more on Albus Dumbledore, see our pg. 5 article "Dumbledore and Nargle Rights."] Imagine, slaving long hours over his documents until late in the evening, being thanked only with a "good job," or a "thanks," why it's enough to drive anyone mad! That is why she applied for the position of Transfiguration professor, so that she might be better seen as an equal and therefore a lover. Her qualifications mean nothing to her - there is nothing in her world but Albus Dumbledore. Her long hours and hard work stem from love, not desire for a career.

As a student, Miss McGonagall was president of Dumbledore's Transfiguration club, and in her 7th year he trained her in the art of becoming an animagus, the youngest in recorded history. It is suspected her infatuation with him began during this time period. The process of becoming an animagus requires very close contact, even to the level that some legilimency is required for training purposes. Dumbledore may indeed know of her infatuation, but to protect the poor dear he remains aloof.

OR DOES HE?

There is the possibility of a secret Hogwarts relationship going on under our very noses! It is very likely that Dumbledore fell in love with his dear protegee and they now enjoy a happy, secret life together. Or perhaps Dumbledore only holds onto McGonagall because he doesn't think he can find another Transfiguration Professor quite so skilled? Could the wizard who defeated Grindelwald really be so heartless?

Our exploration of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore continues in next month's issue.

* * *

From The Quibbler, February 1957

The Quibbler would like to issue a retraction of last month's article "McGonagall: Mad or Madly in Love?" We will not be continuing the article, and due to legal constraints we are required to inform you that the premise and ideas presented in the article were no more than in the imagination of the writer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

From Minerva McGonagall's private journal, written on February 14, 1957.

I must say, I am glad that mess is over with! It's a blessing that no one reads the Quibbler, or at least anyone of considerable influence. Though I admit, I'm still receiving hate letters from jealous witches...some of them are so humorous! If they only knew, then they would've been jealous for much, much longer, I am afraid. Albus and I have been together for 14 years now, thought he'll lie and say it's only been 12. He deeply regrets taking me in at such a young age, fearing that he took me away from those "more worthy" of my attentions. The old fool. I let him feel guilty, though. It's part of what makes him him, and I would not change that for the world.

Today is Valentine's Day and I fear he has planned something special for us. I will divulge later.

* * *

From Albus Dumbledore's private journal, written on February 14, 1957

I hope dear Minerva does not suspect what I have created for her. If she does, she might take offense to it before I have time to explain its glory. This recent incident with the Quibbler provided me with an interest in documenting our relationship, and seeing if they truly had a case. As such, I have gone through archives of the Daily Prophet, Transfiguration Today, and even Witch Weekly looking for articles that mention Minerva and I together. I have arranged them in a scrapbook and I think that if she does not take horrible offense to it, then she will find it very amusing - I know that I do. My personal favorite required much persuasion on my part, and it involved the releasing of medical documents from St. Mungo's. The fact that I had signed as her caretaker at the time eventually won the document for me in the end.

At any rate, many hours have gone into this project and eventually - maybe not today, but eventually - she will appreciate it. I go to present it to her now.


End file.
